


Курьер

by Raona



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Road Trips
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 17:13:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12414456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raona/pseuds/Raona
Summary: Скотт был неразговорчив, Патрика, впрочем, устраивало. Кроме имени и конечного пункта путешествия он смог узнать, что в Хеллхол Скотт едет по работе.





	Курьер

**Author's Note:**

> fandom Road stories 2017

Грозовой крепкий ветер подгонял Патрика в спину, пока он бежал к остановившейся машине. Тёмный силуэт водителя нырнул в сторону, и дверца с пассажирской стороны открылась. Патрик рухнул на сиденье и выдохнул с облегчением.

— Чёрт, ну и погодка, — пробормотал он. — Если бы не вы, мистер, меня бы в Канзас унесло.

Он, наконец, посмотрел в сторону водителя. Невольно вздрогнул, краем глаза поймав отражение в зеркале заднего вида: через всю левую сторону его лица тянулся огромный шрам, перекручивавший кожу, розовый и блестящий.

— В Канзас? — переспросил тот и повернулся.

Голос его звучал как из трубы, глухо и тихо, и Патрик встряхнулся, заставляя себя улыбнуться.

— Ага, такой ветрище, жаль, забыл дома свой зонтик для полётов, — пояснил он. Добавил, не дождавшись никакой реакции: — Шутка, мистер.

Водитель безразлично кивнул.

Патрик поёрзал на своём месте, огляделся. На приборной панели болтала головой собачка, радио едва слышно шуршало помехами. Патрик заметил, ещё когда машина только затормозила у обочины, что эмблема марки была оторвана, а номер нечитаемо запачкан грязью.

— Куда тебя отвезти? — спросил водитель.

— А сами куда путь держите?

— Хеллхол.

Звуки снаружи, казалось, не проникали внутрь салона. Ветер пригибал к земле тяжёлые пшеничные колосья под звук статики из магнитолы, беззвучно разливались по хмурому небу далёкие пока зарницы. Через четверть часа должен был начаться ливень.

Патрик закинул рюкзак на заднее сиденье и улыбнулся водителю снова.

— Куда вы, туда и я, — ответил он.

 

Он назвал своё имя — Скотт.

Скотт был неразговорчив, Патрика, впрочем, устраивало. Кроме имени и конечного пункта путешествия он смог узнать, что в Хеллхол Скотт едет по работе.

Гроза осталась далеко позади. Они доехали до Дикона, где заправились, а Патрик набил рюкзак закусками и водой. Скотт, казалось, не ел и не пил, существуя на одном только воздухе, хотя от предложенной Патриком шоколадки не отказался.

Впереди были километры дороги, прямиком до самого Хеллхола.

Часы на приборной панели показывали десять часов и двадцать три минуты вечера, когда Скотт неожиданно затормозил посреди трассы.

— Что-то случилось? — спросил сонно Патрик.

Он широко зевнул и потёр глаза, сощуриваясь.

Скотт вышел из машины, ничего не сказав. Через пару секунд Патрик понял, почему: свет фар выхватывал из полумрака лежащего на дороге человека. На правой штанине был видел след протектора, и нога в ней была вывернута под неестественным углом, вторую же Патрик не мог разглядеть.

Скотт опустился перед ним на колени, положил руку на грудь и замер.

Человек был мёртв и уже давно. Его лицо объели падальщики, в мясных прорехах торчали кости черепа, под рукой Скотта серели голые дуги рёбер. Подсохшая кровь чернела под ним тенью.

Рука на груди надавила сильнее и вошла внутрь тела. Патрик тяжело сглотнул и вжался в спинку сиденья.

Скотт вынул руку, сжатую в кулак. Рука была чистой, без единого пятнышка крови, манжеты рубашки окаймляли её меловыми линиями. В раскрытой ладони Патрик едва успел рассмотреть сгусток чего-то белёсого, прежде чем Скотт наклонился и слизал это неожиданно большим языком. Поднявшись на ноги, он вернулся в машину.

— Ого, — сказал Патрик. — Не повезло бедняге. Надо хотя бы копам сообщить.

Скотт откинулся на спинку кресла, пару мгновений неподвижно сидел, глядя на густеющую снаружи ночь и тело в белом свете фар.

— Это не моя работа, — наконец произнёс он. — Моя работа сделана.

В закрытой машине было осязаемо тихо, темнота облепила её плотным чёрным коконом. Патрик тоже посмотрел на тело.

— Скажи-ка, мистер Скотт, — начал он спустя долгую паузу. — А со мной ты тоже так поработать собираешься?

— Если ты умрёшь, — всё так же безразлично ответил Скотт и завёл машину.

 

Не доезжая до Хеллхола, Скотт свернул с трассы в лес, на едва заметную дорогу. Она быстро сузилась, под конец внезапно взбухла проплешиной укатанной земли и превратилась в тропинку, исчезающую в подлеске.

— Подожди здесь, — сказал Скотт и вышел.

Патрик потёр колючую рыжую щетину и, подхватив рюкзак, вышел следом.

Заслышав его шаги, Скотт остановился и развернулся к нему лицом.

— Я лучше с тобой, мистер Скотт, — сказал Патрик. Улыбнувшись широко, добавил: — Если тебя сожрёт йети какой, я хотя бы буду знать, что ждать тебя не нужно.

Скотт молча с минуту смотрел на него, изучая чёрными безжизненными глазами.

— Про йети это шутка, — пояснил на всякий случай Патрик.

Скотт медленно кивнул и зашагал вперёд.

Тропинка заканчивалась заколоченным провалом заброшенной шахты.

— Дальше тебе нельзя, — сказал Скотт, когда Патрик подошёл к нему вплотную, силясь разглядеть что-то в гулкой темноте.

Патрик дожевал шоколадный батончик. Скинул с плеча рюкзак и присел рядом.

— Нельзя так нельзя, — согласился он покладисто.

Развязав тесёмки, Патрик сунул в рюкзак обёртку и вынул небольшой походный топорик. Взвесил в руке, примерился и с размаху опустил его на затылок Скотта. Тело дёрнулось, повалилось плашмя на спину, как только Патрик потянул топорик обратно.

Присев рядом, Патрик похлопал ладонью по обезображенной половине лица.

—Хорошая душеноска, глупая, — проворковал он.

Расстегнул на Скотте пиджак и рубашку, поднялся и сделал новый замах. Крови почти не было, хотя он не особо старался рубить аккуратно. Разделавшись с грудиной и рёбрами, он добрался наконец до плотного полупрозрачного мешка, набитого мягкими белыми шариками. Неловко орудуя лезвием топорика, отпилил его от трубки пищевода.

Зазвонил телефон. Патрик отложил мешок с душами, потянулся к рюкзаку и вытряхнул его на землю. Выцепив из кучи обёрток телефон, нажал на вызов.

— Привет, мистер Солар, — весело поздоровался Патрик, зубами открывая последний шоколадный батончик. — А я как раз собирался вам звонить. Сказать, что скоро буду с вашим заказом. Вся сотня разом, легче лёгкого. Хорошо, мистер Солар. Обязательно. До свидания, мистер Солар!

Выключив телефон, Патрик сунул его в карман. Откусил и прожевал кусок батончика, подойдя к шахте. Скотт неподвижно следил за ним глазами, и Патрик подмигнул ему, кивая на чёрный, едва прикрытый досками провал.

— Спасибо, что привёл меня к гнезду, Скотти, — сказал он.

На вид доски были довольно трухлявыми, но голым рукам не поддались. Патрик вздохнул, поднял оставленный у рюкзака топорик и замахнулся для нового удара.


End file.
